


What Should Happen in The End

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cute, Destiel Fanfic, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Supportive Sam Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: A small one shot of how I think Supernatural should end...





	What Should Happen in The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly in the space of just over an hour so it may have mistakes and it is also unbeated.  
Hope you enjoy!

Dean stands in a house, it's not fancy, big or looks expensive but it looks like *home*. He's standing in the kitchen grabbing two beers and as he closes it, he appears to be on the phone. He's talking with exasperation when he says, 

"Dude, no ifs no buts, just get it, I need this! Oh, and don't forget to grab the food on the way back." Dean sighs as he hangs up. 

As he walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, he stops at a couch and plops himself down with another sigh. He clicks on the TV with the remote and relaxes back into the couch. Suddenly remembering the second beer in his hand, he passes it to the left of him. Cas is sat right next to him and he smiles at Dean and takes the beer. However, Cas isn't wearing the trench coat anymore, he's not even wearing the dress shirt and trousers, he's wearing a band tshirt and jeans and it looks like it could be Dean's. As Cas takes a sip of beer, Dean carefully puts a tentative arm around Cas and he just leans into the touch, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, their legs touching. Dean looks super nervous but this feels right! He feels so content that when the doorbell finally rings half an hour later, it startles them both.

"I'll get it." Says Cas with a smile, pulling himself up and heading towards the front door.

Dean continues to watch the TV with a small happy smile on his face as he takes another drag of beer. As he puts it down on the table though, he notices he hasn't heard Cas or whoever was at the door for a while. Confused, he stands up taking slow steps out into the hallway and stops in his tracks at what he's witnessing. 

A vampire has Cas in an almost headlock with his fangs bared for Dean to see. Dean's demeanour changes and goes to strike but stops again when the vamp's fangs descend even more and inch closer to Cas' neck.

"Nice try Winchester but this one's mine. Come on boys!" He exclaims and the sound of several windows smashing fills the house as more vamps enter.

Dean is about to run for the kitchen when a vamp attacks him, throwing him off balance as he tumbles to the ground. Dean kicks at the Vampire from on the floor and quickly gets up. He grabs the biggest knife possible and gets to work.

The main vamp is pulling Cas out of the front door when he elbows the vamp winding him and sprints back into the house when he's let free.  
Dean is amazing as always swinging and slashing at the them. Dean shouts Cas' name and throws him another knife that he doesn't need now Cas is here. They make quick work of the blood suckers and when the main vampire notices the damage he tries to flee. Dean and Cas catch and pin him to a car before he escapes and they cut his head clean off.

...

After all the carnage is over, all the bodies taken care off and most of the blood cleaned up, Dean and Cas take one look at each other and start laughing. When they finally stop, they both notice how close they are to each other.

"Not the evening we had planned I suppose" said Dean, a little chuckle in his tone.

"Definitely not." Cas replied with a smile.

Dean stayed stood just inches away from his best friend, the former angel, his angel and he was suddenly so overwhelmed. His eyes flicked down to his lips and back up to those blue eyes.

"Cas... I..." He starts, then looks away.

Cas brings his hand up to the side of Dean's face holding it there, getting Dean to look back at him. He ever so slowly moves closer and gently presses his lips to Dean's, in a slow but brief kiss. They both close their eyes like they've been waiting so long for it to happen and when they finally pull away Cas explains, 

"I know Dean. I love you too."

They smile pressing their foreheads together and burst out laughing again as Dean pulls Cas in for a hug, pressing his face into Cas' neck.

"Are we interrupting something?" Calls Sam from the doorway, Jack in tow carrying their takeout. Dean's head whips around at the sudden voice. 

"No, not interrupting at all." Cas answers still smiling, pulling away from Dean, one arm still around his waist.

...

They all settle down on the couch with their food and enjoy a film together, laughing and joking when it ends. Dean of course got a slice of his favourite pie and no one bats an eyelid when he offers some to Cas on his own fork. They all start getting tired and decided to head to bed, when Cas holds his hand out invitingly to Dean. He takes it nervously and follows Cas out.

"Night guys." Dean expresses, not taking his eyes away from Cas as they head up the stairs.

"Well, it's about time." Sam exclaims smiling.

"I'm glad they're happy." Jack states with another smile. "Here's to them having many more happy years ahead of them." He continues, holding up his soda as a toast, clinking bottles with Sam's.

Cas now human again, falls asleep to the sound of Dean's heartbeat, Dean asleep in his arms, as the stars shine down through their skylight, in their house, finally home, finally together.


End file.
